


I Have a Boyfriend

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Omar has a way of getting out of arranged marriages.





	I Have a Boyfriend

“Thank you so much for joining us for dinner,” Omar’s father said to yet another young lady he brought to introduce to Omar.

“I’ll walk you out,” Omar said.

“Your family is very sweet,” she replied. “I’d love to see you all again.”

“I don’t know if that can happen,” Omar said as soon as they made it outside.

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t marry you.”

“I know arranged marriages are kind of weird, but-”

“I’m gay,” Omar blurted out. “I have a boyfriend. I can’t marry you. I can’t do that to him. Just…please make something up and tell your parents that you can’t marry me. Please.”

“Oh,” she took a step back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.” She paused and placed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. “Your secret is safe with me and I’ll make something up to tell my parents.”

“Thank you,” Omar couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Omar,” Ander whined as Omar pulled away from kissing him. “Don’t answer the phone.” Omar sat up slightly on his elbows.

“It’s Nadia,” Omar replied and put the phone on speaker phone. “Hey.”

“Hey, Nadia!” Ander rolled off Omar and laid on the other side of the bed.

“Papá is so angry!” Nadia giggled quietly. “The girl from the other night called and said she didn’t feel like you could provide for her.”

“What girl?” Ander was suddenly interested in the conversation.

“Oh, I didn’t realize…Sorry, Omar. I just wanted you to know.”

“It’s okay,” Omar laughed. “I’ll be home soon. Papá thinks I’m still at school, right?”

“Yes, don’t worry,” Nadia replied. “See you at home.”

“Bye,” Omar hung up.

“What girl?” Ander asked quietly.

Omar rolled over so he was face to face with Ander. “My dad has been trying to set up arranged marriages.”

“What? How could you not tell me?” Ander started to sit up.

“Because it doesn’t matter.”

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? You’re already in a relationship, Omar!” Ander wanted to cry.

“Hey, it’s okay. I tell them I’m gay and they make up an excuse as to why they can’t marry me.” Omar sat up and held Ander close to him. “I’m not going anywhere, Ander. Please don’t be upset.”

“You just mean so much to me,” Ander whispered. “I bet those girls are upset when you tell them.”

“Not really.”

“Omar, I promise they are. If you told me right now that you had a boyfriend, I’d be heartbroken.”

“Well, this is awkward then because I do have a boyfriend,” Omar began to kiss Ander’s neck. “He’s really hot…and I like him a lot.”

“Yeah?” Ander chuckled. “How much?”

“So much,” Omar grasped Ander’s face gently and kissed him.


End file.
